Together
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Alex and Olivia need a little help to get together A/O Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Never let me go?

A/N: Alex's mother is alive here and I only own Ash, Kevin, and Xander.

* * *

Olivia Benson walked to the Address Serena Southerlyn gave her and heard music faintly through the door when she got there. The voice was familiar to her and then it clicked.

Shakira.

She knocked as the music got louder when the door was opened. "Liv?"

"Ash?"

Ashley 'Ash' Cabot the younger sister of Alex Cabot stood in the doorway of the apartment or rather penthouse. Ash was an inch shorter than Alex and had dirty blonde hair but had the same blue eyes as Alex.

"Serena told me to come here." Olivia said as Ash nodded.

"Oh right come on in." Ash said moving aside and Olivia chuckled. "What?"

"I never noticed that before." Olivia said pointing to the tattoo of a double eight note with an infinity symbol around it. Ash looked down at her bare shoulder and smiled.

"I never wore tank tops to work." Ash smiled as Olivia walked in and was assaulted by a seven year old.

"Xander, careful, you can break her just like you can break a vase, just not as easily."

"Good to see you again Kevin." Olivia smiled as the man smiled at her.

"Same Liv, you should come around more." Kevin said. He had a good build like Elliot's and stood six foot. Sandy brown hair and hazel eyes to match. Xander was the younger version of his father but had his mother's blue eyes. Xander was short for Alexander. Kevin had agreed to take the Cabot last name since his uncle was Agent Jack Hammond the US marshal. He said he wasn't one for tradition in the last name sense, plus if their last name was Cabot they would have more respect than as Hammond.

"I'll try to, I miss this little trouble maker, he should come around the precinct a bit more, you too, or just because you are a DEA you're better than us?" Olivia teased.

"Nah, I just get busy at the office." Kevin shrugged as the phone rang. Kevin reached for it but Ash slapped his hand away.

"Touch it and you lose your hand." Ash threatened as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Yeah, kicking and screaming if you must, yep, good, I don't care, knock her unconscious if you have to, ok, see ya soon."

"What was that about?" Olivia asked as Xander smiled.

"Can I go get in my tux now?" He asked as Kevin chuckled looking at the clock. "Yeah let's get going, Grandma will be mad if we are late." Kevin said taking the boy's hand. Ash smiled and turned to Olivia who was confused.

"Mother is throwing a gala tonight and we're going." Ash shrugged.

"What was the whole kicking and screaming?" Olivia asked.

"That's for you incase we have to drag you cause you are coming." Ash smiled.

"I could easily take you and Kevin." Olivia said crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I have Casey, Serena, Elliot, Munch, Fin and Cragen at all exits of this building, you need to get your mind off things so we are going to a nice little gala." Ash smiled as Olivia sighed.

"Yeah right you don't have them…" Olivia trailed off as Ash brought her to the window and pushed a curtain to aside to see Elliot at the bottom of the fire escape waving with a grin on his face. "Ok, so maybe you do." Olivia gulped.

"Good, now come on, I'm pretty sure I have something you can wear." Ash said as she dragged Olivia into her and Kevin's room and into the walk in closet and closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later they were all standing in the living room in their dress attire. The boys were in matching black and white tuxes, Olivia and Ash were in dresses not matter how much Ash despised it.

Olivia's dress was a one shoulder swirl pleat dress by A.L.C with matching heels and Ash was in a black spaghetti strap dress with silver flats.

"I still say a suit with converse would be more comfortable." Ash mumbled as she checked her red Blackberry curve.

"Both you and your sister are crack berry addicts." Kevin sighed throwing his hands up.

"Come on we need to get going." Xander whined as she he grabbed Olivia and dragged her to the door.

"Come on Liv, enjoy yourself cause Xander isn't going to let go of you till we are safely inside the hotel ballroom." Ash smiled as she and Kevin exchanged a glance.

"They're coming!" Serena called from the limo and the guys joined her and Casey out by the front and smiled warmly at Olivia when they walked out.

"You look great." Cragen said hugging her and ruffling Xander's hair.

Ash had been working with the Special Victims unit for almost a seven months now and had grown to feel like a part of the SVU family. Cragen even welcomed her into it officially the day before Alex came back. They expected her to know about her return but was just as shocked as them to see her.

"You ready for tonight?" Fin asked as Olivia shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, being tricked then forced out isn't something that really ever happens." Olivia shrugged.

"Well we are all gonna be there." Munch said as Olivia took notice to the guys and saw they were all wearing tuxedoes.

"Kathy had Maureen come down and watch the kids and she is in the limo." the door opened and Kathy stepped out.

"Wow Liv, you look great." Kathy said as Olivia smiled.

"You too Kath."

"Come on we have to go." Xander said tugging on Olivia's hand. They laughed and got in the limo except Kevin.

"I have to go pick something up, I'll see you guys there." He said waving as he left.

Alex couldn't believe this, she was phone by Serena to get ready to go to one of her mother's galas at a hotel and that Kevin would be there to pick her up soon. She got ready and was currently sitting on her couch when the buzzer sounded. Alex didn't get why she had to wait for him, they only lived one floor down.

Alex opened her door and her brother in law smiled. "Come on, the limo's waiting, Ash and Xander will meet us there." He said as Alex locked up and followed him down.

After small talk with Caroline the group sat at the reserved table and sipped champagne while Xander drank a sprite.

Cragen stood and held his hand out to Olivia. "Would you like to dance?" Olivia smiled and took his hand. Cragen led Olivia to the dance floor as Ash's phone beeped.

"They're here." She said as the women squealed and giggled except for Ash who just smiled victoriously and the guys exchanged guy hugs.

"You guys know what to do right?" Casey asked as everyone nodded.

"I run up and ask Aunt Livy if she can come look at the stars with me while you guys drag Aunt Lexi to the balcony." Xander said as the adults smiled.

"Do a good job and you got yourself a plate stacked high of chocolate chip pancakes." Ash said as he smiled.

Kevin brought Alex to the table and sat her in the empty seat next to Serena and took the seat next to Ash beside Alex.

"So why did you all drag me out here?" Alex groaned as they glared.

"Don't be a party pooper Cabot." Munch huffed crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Fin added as Casey nodded at Xander who smiled and got up running towards Cragen and Olivia.

Xander made his way through the crowd and tugged on Olivia's dress. "Aunt Livy can you come watch stars with me, you should be able to see the full moon out." Xander said happily as Cragen nodded at the woman he has considered his daughter and she let the seven year old drag her towards the balcony.

Ash, Fin, Elliot, Kathy and Serena watched the two walk out onto the balcony and stood up. "Hey let's go look at the stars, I hear the moon if full out tonight." Kathy smiled as everyone stood and Kevin pulled Alex up.

"Come on Lexi you used to love doing it in Texas so let's go." Kevin said as they dragged her towards the balcony. They pushed her out as Xander ran towards his parents and dropped something into a plant unnoticed.

"You two are talking and neither is coming in till you do." Serena instructed as they shut the doors and all pulled out ear pieces and put them in. Kevin helped Xander with his. Caroline walked up and took the piece from Cragen who helped her put it in.

"Man am I glad for my job right now." Kevin smiled as the women shushed him and listened.

Alex leaned against the marble rails and sighed. "So, they tricked into coming as well?" Alex asked as Olivia nodded.

"Serena told me to go to your sister's place to get things explained to me, then I saw her tattoo, a bit off the topic, but why did she get that?" Olivia asked as Alex chuckled,

"She was in high school, she absolutely loved music so she got the tattoo, we all thought it suited her, now back on subject, they planned this." Alex huffed as Olivia nodded.

"I guess they did, but really Alex, after three years of being back you only contacted your mother?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Alex said looking away.

The others were looking through cracks they made in the curtains and acted as if they were making small talk.

"Why? Were you scared?" Olivia asked as Alex shrugged.

"What? Don't shrug, you were scared." Serena hissed as they shushed her.

"Don't give me a shrug Alex, I at least deserve the truth, you owe me that." Olivia said as Alex sighed.

"Fine I was scared, but not of the other's or coming back but of you, after our night when I came to testify, I was afraid you would've moved on and forgotten about me." Alex blurted.

"Well if you came to say goodbye, you would never had thought that." Olivia said calmly.

"Damn it Liv, what do you want from me?" Alex demanded.

"The truth Alex, all of it, why you didn't say goodbye and why you thought those crazy things, I loved you, damn it I still love you, I never stopped, I tried going dates to pass the time, but every time it felt as if I was betraying you and you weren't even here Lexi." Olivia nearly shouted.

"If I went to say goodbye I wouldn't have been able to leave Liv, after the night before it would've been impossible." Alex shot back.

The others exchanged glances and shuddered a bit.

"And we never knew how long I would be in the program, I tried to move on but I couldn't you plagued my dreams, my thoughts, then I see you guys on the news, then Jack asks me to come back, I wasn't thinking straight." Alex sighed.

"You could've answered our calls, your own sister didn't know you were back." Olivia said as Alex sighed rubbing her temples.

"So I made bad choices, I just wish I knew how to make up for them."

"To go a mile you must first take a step." Olivia said.

"Damn it, why do you have be the mature one in this?" Alex chuckled as Olivia smiled.

"Because, I was hurt Alex, but you gotta learn forgive and forget, I'm ready to forgive you, just not ready to forget." Olivia said as she took a step towards Alex. "But if you're ready to forget so am I."

"Liv, all I really want to be with you again, I want to forget about everything and just be in your arms, the one place I actually feels safe, I just want to feel safe." Alex whispered as Olivia stood in front of her and cupped her face.

"So how does this make you feel?" Olivia asked bringing their lips together in a small sweet kiss. Olivia pulled away but Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her back in for a deep, long, passionate kiss.

"I guess I got my answer." Olivia smiled as she held Alex close and protectively.

"Never let me go?" Alex asked.

"Never." Olivia answered as she kissed Alex's temple.

* * *

Should I continue or just keep it a one shot? Please let me know.


	2. Becasue you live

A/N: Alex's mother is alive here and I only own Ash, Kevin, and Xander.

So here's the second chapter that has been asked for.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

After returning to the table the guys, Kathy and Serena were trying to persuade Ash into something.

"No way in effing hell." Ash said as they guy groaned.

"Come on, Liv and Alex will be thankful." Serena said as Ash shook her head.

"Not gonna do it." Ash said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Please?" Serena pulled a puppy dog pout and Ash groaned but resisted.

"No."

"Ash do it or you are looking at desk duty for the next week." Cragen threatened as Ash sighed and dropped her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked as they all turned to face her.

"You're about to find out." Ash muttered as she walked over to the stage.

"What is she doing?" Olivia asked as the others all smiled.

Ash stepped up to the mike and cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "It's a surprise to see me up here again since my sister's "death" but someone who cared a lot about her even loved her sang this song to herself for awhile after hearing it from a co-worker's daughter, it's 'Because you Live' by Jesse McCartney." Ash said as she walked over to the vacant piano bench and sat down as Caroline moved the mike and positioned it for Ash.

Ash ran her fingers across the keys playing the intro and began singing.

****

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (you live)  
Because you live  
My world  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live,  
I live,  
I live  
Ohhhhh

Everyone applauded as Ash finished and stood smiling.

Alex had tears in her eyes and Olivia got up and walked towards Ash who was already making her way over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Ash groaned at the force and pain the hug brought to her back and Olivia pulled away.

"Sorry, I forget about your back sometimes." Olivia smiled as they walked back to the table. Ashley was tackled into the wall by an angered suspect in the interrogation room three months ago.

Alex stood as Ash sat down and walked over to Olivia kissing her full on the lips. "You sang that while I was away?" Alex asked as Olivia nodded. "Why?"

"Because you live, I live, before I found out you were going into the program I thought about taking my service weapon to my head or jumping off the fire escape outside my eighth floor apartment, then Kathleen started playing that song and I thought about you." Olivia answered as Alex blushed.

"Well, you two were only being held here till you talked, so you can take one of the limos back." Kevin said as Ash and Serena nodded.

Xander yawned. "That's a sign for us to get going too." Ash said getting up as Kevin picked up Xander who placed his head on his father's shoulder and fell asleep. "We'll send the limo back." Ash said placing a kiss on her mother's cheek and hugged the others.

Olivia pinned Alex to the door of her apartment and removed her jacket. Alex began moving them in the direction of the bedroom and Olivia smiled into the kiss. By the time they got to the bedroom they were left in nothing but their underwear. Olivia kicked the door closed with her foot and lifted Alex up and placed her onto the bed.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as Alex nodded and with that Olivia took her right then and there.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Haunting case memories

A/N: Alex's mother is alive here and I only own Ash, Kevin, and Xander.

So here's the second chapter that has been asked for.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After putting Xander down Ash hit the play button on the answering machine and ran a hand through her hair as she took off her flats and tossed them by the door.

__

'Ashley, I know you just finally got situated in New York and we didn't want to bother you but the killer that got away from you on your last case here made his way to New York, keep your family close, he's coming for you.'

the message ended.

Ash cringed and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them to her. Kevin saw his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fred left a message, the murderer I failed to put in jail before transferring is here in New York, Alex will be safe as long as she stays near Olivia, but what about when she's at the DA's office?" Ash sighed wiping a tear that made it's way down her cheek.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself because someone managed to get away, you just found out who it was at the time, he was a friend, you had a reason to believe he was innocent, if he comes near our family he will regret it." Kevin swore.

"He said he would take what I hold dear, that's you, Xander, Alex, mom, Serena, the squad." Ash sighed. "I should tell them in the morning." Ash said as she got up and walked over to the answering machine and saved the message from her old boss.

Everyone was in Cragen's office the next morning and sighed after hearing the message.

"I confirmed it this morning he is sending me everything I need for the case incase we come across him." Ash said as Cragen shook his head.

"Fin, you are taking the case."

"No, Cap, this is my case, it was in Dallas and they are giving it back to me now that he's back, you can't take me off this case, you have no idea what he did to me and my team." Ash said.

"Fine, Fin, you will make sure Ash doesn't go over with her emotions, cause I'm just as curious as much as all of you on what happened when she was on the original case." Cragen said as Ash sighed and Kevin patted her shoulder.

"We worked on it for a full month, I wasn't home, I didn't eat, I only slept when I was carried to the crib after passing out at my desk from exhaustion, I let the bastard watch my kid, but he wasn't after me, he was after Alex, he caught word that she "died" and started getting rid of women who reminded him of her, as in same height, same hair, same eyes, same shape, same attitude, single, no kids, that kind of thing, I was safe, he wants Alex." Ash said as Olivia finally found her voice.

"And how can we really be sure with that? We barely know Ash, we didn't even know Alex had a sister till you and your family moved out here after being transferred and you told us the reason was because you couldn't take the stress of it there. Why come out to an even more stressful job?" Olivia asked.

"That man had us running in endless circles, you don't have to know me to know that I can do my job." Ash retorted crossing her arms.

Kevin and Alex decided to hold the two back just incase. "Look you two arguing isn't gonna help this, but if you want after this we can all head up to the lounge and do a Q&A." Alex said as Olivia scoffed.

"Fine."

Like Alex had said once they were finished sorting things they were now up in the lounge. Munch was the first to ask a question.

"So are you originally from here or Texas?"

"My family is from here, but my grandparents decided to move us to Texas and mom and dad grew up and met there, we waited till Alex headed for college before coming back, I on the other hand headed straight back for college." Ash answered.

"And that's when you met Kevin." Alex smiled as Ash nodded.

"Ok, so why be a cop, your family has money, Alex always said it was more of a passion for her." Fin said.

"I was the weird Cabot in the family when it came to the law, but being a cop allows me to do more for the victims." Ash answered.

"Ok another question how many boyfriends and girlfriends has Alex had before Olivia?" Munch asked as Ash laughed.

"I'm serious." Alex looked down as Ash caught her breath.

"That I can not tell you without the consent of the woman who bought me one of my favorite toys she is still entitled to take back." Ash smiled.

"You mean that Colt?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, the silver one I keep locked up in the trunk of all my other valuables." Ash smiled.

Ash looked over at Alex and chuckled. Ash was four years younger than Alex, making her thirty one and she had Xander when she was twenty four and out of college and just finishing her first year as a detective. She met Kevin her freshman year of college and got married the day after graduation. She transferred recently from Dallas Homicide and upon learning Alex was back she tried taking a few swings at her. Xander is named after his wonderful aunt and grandfather James Cabot. Alexander James Cabot.

Ash flex her left hand and bent her arm at the elbow then rotated her shoulder. "You ok?" Alex asked.

"Do you need the pain killers?" Kevin asked as Ash shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, just a twitch in my arm." Ash said.

"Why would she need painkillers?" Alex asked.

"Tyler Ransik, the guy from the case tore every bone out of it's socket in her left arm when they refused his conditions." Kevin answered as Ash glared.

"What were his terms?" Fin asked.

"Give him Alex or he'd kill me," Ash grumbled. "after we refused he popped my shoulder out, when we refused again he broke my wrist, then a third time tore my elbow out of it's socket, I guess the pain numbed all the other emotions except anger seeing as I tore myself away from him and threw a right hook to his jaw and gut. I back away from enough from him but then he took four shots at me with my service weapon, he left it and ran, main reason I was hospitalized." Ash explained as Alex got up and hugged her. "Why are you hugging me?" Ash asked.

"Because you went through all that because of me." Alex sobbed.

"Hey, I had a Kevlar on, so the bullets didn't hurt much and my arm is fine now." Ash said as Alex poked her ribs causing her to jump a bit.

"Cheap shot!" Ash exclaimed as Alex smiled kissing her cheek.

"Just goes to show you I still know all your weaknesses even if I was gone for about five years." Alex said as Ash shook her head smiling.

Kevin checked his watch, "I better get going, I have a few cases to get to." Kevin said kissing Ash's cheek.

"See ya later." Ash called.

"Life sucks sometimes." Olivia said suddenly as everyone looked at her.

"Hold on, I need to make a call." Ash said pulling her phone from her pants pocket. She dialed and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Nate, it's Ash, I need you to get the jet ready for a flight to Dallas, Alex and her girlfriend are gonna be staying at the house for a bit." Ash said into the phone smiling. "Yeah her and the detective, yep, hey grill her about it when she gets to the airport, tomorrow at three, ok bye." Ash hung up and turned to Cragen.

"For Alex's safety can Olivia have a few days off to keep Alex safe in a different state?" Ash asked as Cragen thought for a second.

"Three days, that's it," Cragen said as an officer came up and handed him a slip.

"Well, Fin, Ash get going, Alex, Liv, go pack." He ordered as Fin took the slip. Olivia and Alex got up and left hand in hand.

"I can't believe your sister did that!" Olivia growled throwing a few shirts into her suitcase.

"Ash does a lot if it means keeping me safe, she got beat up by have the cheerleading squad when I was in high school, she was a seventh grader at the time, they were messing me and Ash came up after school like our parents tell her too and she insulted the head cheerleaders fake eyelashes and hair." Alex chuckled at the memory.

"How bad did they mess her up?" Olivia asked.

"Three cracked ribs, a broken arm and knee, a black eye and a ton of bruises." Alex said as she laid back on Olivia's bed. "Do you know that when I got engaged she and my fiancé got into a fist fight because she found out he had two women on the side?" Alex asked as Olivia stared wide eyed.

"He should be glad I wasn't there." Olivia said coldly.

"I was fresh out of college, and she knocked the man cold, Serena was cheering the whole time, so was our mother and the Southerlyn family, after she body slammed him to the floor and he tossed her through a few tables did Serena's brother finally try to break them up, but he ended up getting slapped and Ash punched the jerk out." Alex laughed.

"How many tables?" Olivia asked.

"Seven, seven mahogany tables his family and their money paid for." Alex answered as Olivia snickered.

"Did you guys have to pay for the damages?" Olivia asked as Alex shook her head.

"He threw the first three hits before Ash started hitting back." Alex said as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"So Ash would do anything for you?" Olivia asked as Alex nodded.

"And I have no doubt that you won't do the same." Alex smiled as Olivia positioned herself on top of her.

"You got that right." Olivia smiled before capturing her lips with her own.

Ash sat with her feet propped up on her desk after she and Fin got from the scene. A blonde was raped, and murdered, then to make things worse her face was bashed in. She wanted the nightmare to end, just end for once, let her get a break and sleep without waking up in a cold sweat.

She decided to head home around eight, she walked to the parking garage and was about o pull her keys out when she felt a pang in the back of her head. She turned only to get a right hook to her jaw and a left to her gut. She groaned as she hit the floor. The last thing she saw was a pair of Italian leather boots before passing out when the boots made contact to her head.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review :)**


	4. MIA Ash

A/N: Alex's mother is alive here and I only own Ash, Kevin, and Xander.

So here's the next chapter that has been asked for.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Kevin ran into the precinct after dropping Xander off at school and groaned in frustration.

"Everything all right Kev?" Munch asked as he shook his head.

"Ash never came home last night, I was hoping to find her here." Kevin explained.

"She left around eight." Fin said.

"She isn't answering her phone and both her and Alex love those Blackberries." Kevin sighed as Olivia and Alex came in.

"Hey Kev, where's Ash?" Alex asked giving her brother in law a hug.

"I was hoping one of you knew, she never came home last night, I thought she was working late, but that's what her text said at least." Kevin said pulling out his phone and showed them the message.

"That isn't how she texts." Alex said reading it over. "She won't spell out you, see, or a number in a text unless it's a professional one." Alex explained as Kevin groaned and slammed his fist down.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"Maybe her phone was dying and decided to text fast." Olivia suggested.

"Maybe, I'll give her till two hours before you two leave." Kevin said.

The hours went by slowly and worryingly as they all kept checking the clock. Alex's phone rang around twelve ten and she instantly picked it up when she saw the caller ID.

"Ash?"

"Try again, if you want your sister to make it out safely you'll meet me alone."

"Let me talk to my sister." Alex said putting the phone on speaker.

"Fine, your sister wants to talk to you."

"Alex! Alex just go, don't listen to this guy, just go, Elliot make sure they get going!"

Alex and Kevin exchanged worried glances. That tone was only used when evacuating falling buildings, burning buildings, and desperate times.

There was a slap noise and a curse before a spitting sound.

"Meet me alone Alex, or you'll never see your beloved sister again."

"Olivia just get her out of the city, Fin, Cragen please, Kevin if you are with them get her out!"

The line went dead and Alex broke down in Olivia's arms. Kevin pounded his fists on Ash's desk causing a drawer to open. He pulled it open when something caught his eye. He pulled it out and smiled. He walked over to Alex and hand her the photo.

Alex smiled as she looked at it. It was taken when Xander was born, they were in the hospital, Alex, Ash, Kevin an infant Xander, their mother, Serena, and Abbie Carmichael.

Olivia smiled at how happy Alex looked with her family.

"She's never gone anywhere without it." Kevin said as Alex nodded.

"Come on, you two have a plane to catch." Cragen said as Alex shook her head.

"Cragen, no, she's willing to risk everything for me, even her own life, I can't be the reason Xander ends up motherless." Alex pleaded.

"Elliot, Fin, force them onto the plane if you have to, Alex leave your phone." Cragen said as Alex handed him the Blackberry.

Elliot and Fin escorted Olivia and Alex out and to a squad car.

"Cragen, can you have the lab trace her GPS, right now please?" Kevin pleaded.

"Munch run to TARU and have Morales run a search for Ash's Phone's GPS." Cragen ordered.

Tyler Ransik stood six feet even, a boxer's build, black greasy hair, and steel cold grey eyes. He walked over to Ash we was currently tied and cuffed to the arm chair she was in.

"You should have just let her agree." Tyler seethed as he brought his fist into Ash's stomach. She grunted but didn't let it phase her.

"I didn't give her to you the first time, why should the second be any different?" Ash asked.

"Because this time you are gonna die." Tyler hissed kicking her shin.

"Why did you do it? Kill and rape girl's who resembled Alex?" Ash asked.

"Because I love her, my world revolved around her."

The statement meant something to Ash because she heard it once before and then it clicked.

"Tyler from high school, the one who followed her around like a love sick puppy." Ash said as Tyler smiled.

"Now you remember huh?" Tyler swung his elbow into Ash's temple but she was still conscious.

"You do anything for her, you'd even die for her why?" Tyler asked.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's short

**Please Review :)**


	5. Finding Ash

CHAPTER 5

Olivia and Alex were sitting in the jet awaiting take off. "This can't be happening! She's my sister damn it!" Alex yelled.

"Alex calm down." Olivia said.

"No!" Alex stood and walked o the cockpit.

"Nate, change of plans, we are getting the helicopter." Alex said as Olivia walked in.

"You gonna betray an order and find your sister?" Nate asked as Alex nodded.

"Ok then let's get the helicopter, I'll send someone to get your bags." Nate said as they ran across the landing strip to a helipad.

"He hasn't called yet." Kevin said worried.

"Don't worry." Cragen said as Munch walked in.

"He shut the phone off but we located the cell towers and it will take awhile before we can sort it all out." Munch said as the two sighed.

Ash coughed up blood and spit it to the floor.

"Answer me!" Tyler demanded as Ash smiled.

"Everyone knows the answer to that stupid question." Ash said as she pit out a bit more blood.

"So you're willing to die right here and now for your sister?" Tyler asked as Ash nodded. "Leaving your son and husband alone?"

"They aren't alone, they have each other." Ash countered.

"But he will be without a mother's love and your husband wifeless."

"You're gonna kill me either way so let's make it quick." Ash said as Tyler backhanded her. She spit out more blood and sighed. "These stains are never gonna come out."

"You are one stubborn bitch." Tyler sneered as Ash grinned smugly.

"You know I don't mind doing things for Alex, and I would do anything for her, but I am seriously tired of being held captive by her ex's while they beat the shit out of me and I eventually break free and kick their asses, and to make it worse, you aren't even an ex!" Ash exclaimed as Tyler shoved his foot into her gut. "God damn it." Ash groaned as her cell phone rang.

"Look at that, they decided to call us back." Tyler laughed as he picked up. "Hello? Of course." Tyler held the phone to Ash's ear.

Cragen was holding the phone in his hand with the others gathered around. "Ash you alright?" Cragen asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine for a woman who just got hit in the head with a dude's elbow and with a," She paused. "What size are you? Like a twelve? Yeah a size eleven Italian leather boot to the gut." Ash said.

"Ash where are you?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, but I could use some _water_, and an iPod with its _dock_, but this _boat load _of shit won't let me listen to music, and the splashing of water makes me need to pee." Ash said straining some of the words.

"You talked to here, have Alex call me back for a place to meet."

The line went dead and the guys exchanged glances when Olivia and Alex walked in.

"I thought we told you to leave." Cragen said.

"Yeah well we can't let men save our asses all the time." Olivia said.

"What did Ash say, we caught the last part." Alex said.

Elliot replayed the tape and Alex listened with Olivia.

"There, she's straining a few words." Olivia said as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the few words.

"Water, dock, boat load, splashing water?" Fin asked.

"She's at some docks," Kevin said finally getting it.

"Exactly, and the docks that have splashing water all the time are fishing docks." Olivia said as the guys nodded.

"But there are a ton of them here." Kevin said as Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go pick Xander up and try to calm down." Kevin nodded and left.

"Call him back." Alex said as Cragen dialed.

"Don't say anything, we want to get hints from Ash." Munch said as Olivia and Alex nodded.

"Hello?"

"Ash?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, jerk off is holding his sack at the moment, I managed to pick the lock of my hand cuffs with a thin wire that was next to me, we are by the docks, there are a lot of bells and if I look out a lot of yachts." Ash said.

"I know that place."

"I thought I told you to… oh forget it, just get me out of here." Ash said as she hung up and started cutting the ropes with some broken glass.

Tyler stood and held his privates as Ash got her other wrist free. She had already cut her legs free but her abdomen was still tied to the chair. She stood hunched over and spun around getting Tyler in the face. She cut the rope off her abdomen and smiled.

"This time, I'm not going without a fight." Ash said as Tyler got up and charged at her tackling her into a wall. Ash slid down and jumped back to her feet.

"You hit like a bitch." She huffed as she kicked his shin and brought her fist to his gut.

Back at the precinct the guys, Olivia and Alex were getting ready to go. "Alex, Liv remember, stay in the car with Xander and don't move." Cragen said as the three nodded.

Ash was still putting up a fight when she heard the sirens outside. The gun was somewhere underneath a tarp or something they don't know where. Ash ducked his fist and rolled when he swept his foot across the floor. Ash landed on her side and kicked Tyler in the ass and knocked him forward.

Ash stood and raised her fists. "Bring it bitch." Ash growled.

Tyler stood and charged at her. She ducked a kick but got a right hook to the gut. She tackled him and continued throwing punches.

"You are like a boxer." Tyler grunted as Ash smiled.

"Thank you, and you still hit like a bitch." Ash spat as she spin kicked him in the head.

Tyler fell onto the floor and pulled a switch blade from his belt.

"Shit!" Ash cursed as she rammed open the door leading to a long ass hall way. "Gosh damn it!" She yelled as she took off running down the hallway with Tyler behind her and she was trying not to let the limp get to her.

She crashed into a few doors and she looked back and ruefully regretted it. She crashed into another door she thought would open but she rebounded back into Tyler and she quickly got up and opened the door the right way.

She fell forward and looked back to see Tyler had a grip on her ankle. The squad cars all screeched to stops and Tyler stood dragging Ash up with him and put the knife to her throat.


	6. Safe, Dead or Alive

CHAPTER 6

Cragen was the first out with his gun raised followed by Munch, Fin then Elliot and the back up. Alex was holding Kevin back, saying something about how he was too personally involved as well as emotionally.

"Put the knife down Ransik!" Cragen ordered as Ash shifted nervously.

Alex pounded the squad car window, "She can get out of that, she's had tons of knives to her throat, hell, some of them were by me and I got thrown through a table for it." Alex said as Xander chuckled.

"I remember that, you were drunk off your ass and Ash left you there to think about what she had said if you could think at all."

"Why did she do that?" Olivia asked.

"I was being stubborn about confronting my feelings and making a move, I forget what I drank that night, but I remember the words spoken and the splitting headache I had when I woke up." Alex explained.

"In short, she came to Ash for advise when we were visiting and was being extremely stubborn about confronting her feelings for you and Ash got tired of dealing with a drunk Alex Cabot." Xander summed up.

"She threw you through a table because of me?" Olivia asked as Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"It was coming sooner or later."

Tyler stepped back and Ash looked straight at the captain. "Just take the damn shot!" She yelled as Tyler tightened his grip around her neck and shifted the knife down to her heart.

"Go ahead Captain, take your shot." Tyler taunted as a gust of wind blew by.

Cragen and the guys got what Ash was saying, with the added trajectory from the wind the bullet would go through her and possibly through Tyler or at least go through her and half way through Tyler.

"Cragen!" he looked at Ash. He couldn't take the shot, he was too attached to her as a daughter like he would be with Olivia. "Cragen look at me, not him," Cragen looked Ash in the eye. "Take your shot, I'll live, he did it all Cragen, the killings in Texas and here, all because he was too obsessed with Alex, because he has a sick mind, Cragen take the damn shot!" Ash yelled.

"I can't!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Cragen, just do it or he'll get away when he plunges this knife through my heart while you guys are too shocked." Ash said as Tyler back away closer to the door.

"Damn it Don!"

"Captain, it's the only way we can stop him." Elliot said as Cragen shook his head.

"We can't hurt her."

"Don take the damn shot! If you won't Elliot please!" Ash yelled as Tyler tightened his grip causing her breaths to turn to gasps.

"Capt, he's gonna strangle her if we don't make a decision." Fin said.

"Captain!" Munch yelled.


	7. Why are you joking?

CHAPTER 7

Everyone jumped or flinched when they heard the gun shot ring out. Munch and Fin looked up to see Cragen hadn't fired his gun. They all turned to Elliot and saw his gun barrel smoking.

Ash hunched over clutching her right shoulder but didn't fall. Tyler raised the knife again but Ash tornado kicked it out of his hands and kicked him in the gut sending them both down.

Elliot stood rooted to the spot as Cragen and Munch ran to Ash's side followed by Alex and Kevin. Olivia took Xander to go check up on Elliot.

"Hey, you did the right thing." Olivia said hugging her best friend.

Xander tapped his shoulder when they pulled away. "I may be young and small, but I understand why you did it." He said hugging Elliot who broke down crying.

They loaded Ash into an ambulance and Kevin went with her.

When they arrived at the hospital Ash had fainted and Kevin was freaking out but the EMT said she had lost a lot of blood, the bullet went through and through so the blood was falling from the front and back.

Once the surgery was finished the doctor came out and gave them the room number and let them all go.

Kevin opened the door but Xander was the first to Ash who smiled and hugged him. Everyone hugged her and Kevin kissed her passionately till Xander said "Eww!" They laughed at him but Elliot remained quiet.

"Elliot," He looked up at the younger Cabot sister. "I told you to take the shot, don't let it get to you, I'm fine, and if it makes you feel better, Kevin had to make that choice too." Ash said as Alex gasped and glared at her brother in-law. "Chill Lexi,"

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"He's a DEA, my squad helped out on one of the busts and the gang had an inside man." Ash answered.

"It's true Elliot, I got her right through the ribs, missing all her bones but I punctured her lung." Kevin said kissing Ash's temple.

"Yeah, I gave him hell when I was off on recovery."

"How can you joke about this?" Elliot said.

"Because as time goes on El, it becomes but a memory, and most memories you laugh at, let this be one of those memories Elliot." Ash said as Elliot nodded.

"I'll try." Elliot said as Ash nodded.

"So, now here's how you can make me feel better," Ash began.

"Anything," Elliot said as Alex and Kevin groaned as Ash smiled.

"Oh El, I hope you have enough money." Kevin said patting his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? It can't be that bad." Elliot chuckled.

"Who eats this much Chinese food?" Elliot asked as he carried the bags back to the room forty five minutes later. He walked into the room and Ash held her arms out. He handed her the bags and pulled the table over to her and placed the food down.

"Thank you Elliot." Ash said in a childlike voice smiling innocently as she opened a container full of orange chicken. Kevin went to take a piece but Ash slapped his hand away. "I know you are not trying to take my food." Ash glared as Kevin held his hands up in surrender.

"Who eats that much?" Elliot asked.

"I do, it's amazing I can keep this shape huh?" Ash asked as the others laughed.

"Should have seen her in high school." Alex teased.


End file.
